


Celebration

by merle_p



Series: Birthdays (7 drabbles) [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Diseases, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck doesn't celebrate his birthday anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

Puck is thirty when he gets tested. He refuses to acknowledge his birthday that year; there is no reason to celebrate anymore.  
One year after he got his results, to the day, he goes out to get drunk enough to forget. But the bartender hits on him, and he leaves after his second beer.  
At home, Kurt is waiting for him, in a sea of candles and expensive food.  
"What the fuck are you celebrating?" Puck asks.  
"It's been a year since you decided your life was over. And you are still here." Kurt smiles, wistfully.  
"We are still here."


End file.
